calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes (movie transcript)
The Calvin and Hobbes Movie (finished) Written by Clvnnhobz, NLG343 , Milesprower690, and Jamz64 Note: Every two scenes, there is a commercial break for people watching on TV. Note 2: An older, unfinished version of this movie can be found here. Prologue The movie starts by showing a prairie on a rainy day, where then it focuses on a worm hole. Some worms start to come out, and they start talking. Worm 1: Ya know, it's starting to get kinda boring here being a worm. Worm 2: I'll say! Worm 3: I wish we were humans. Worm 2: We have to eat these '''(points his head to a bug) everyday! ???: Then I can help. Worm 4: Who's that? ???: Don't worry about that. You want to be humans, don't you? Worm 4: Uh, yeah... ???: You can also help me with a plan to destroy the ones who turned you into worms. Whatdaya say? Worms: YEAH! ???: Alright. I will also give you all of my hi-tech stuff. A beam of light approaches the worms, turning them back to dupes of Calvin again. Dupe 5: YES! Dupe 2: WE'RE BACK! Dupe 6: Now it's time for revenge... The logo appears. Scene 1: Calvin's House Calvin: Hobbes, I've come to the feeling that you aren't real. Hobbes: WHAT? Why would you say that? Calvin: Susie only says 'Hi Calvin' and not your name, and most kids at school like Tommy Chesnutt used air quotes over 'Hobbes', and they don't even say 'Hobbes'. They say 'your tiger'. They can't even remember your own name. Hobbes: Okay, admit it. I don't exist. But I know someone who can make everything real (excluding this movie). Calvin: REALLY? WHO? Hobbes: He's a magical tiger. He can do anything with his magical powers. Calvin: Well, let's go there RIGHT NOW! Hobbes: Alright, alright, alright! Suddenly, there is a pink cloud, and the magical tiger appears. Magic Tiger: Did someone call me? Calvin: Woah! We didn't have to go ANYWHERE! Magic Tiger: Yes. What do you need? Calvin: I want to make Hobbes real. Magic Tiger: Uh-oh. I'm out of elixir. Magic Tiger drops to the floor. Magic Tiger: Ow... Hobbes: That's your secret? Elixir? Magic Tiger: Of COURSE that's the secret! It's not like you can just GO to the market and buy my elixir. Hobbes: So, where do we get this elixir? Magic Tiger: Well, if ya want to get it yourself, you have to climb up the biggest hill in the city. Oh, yes, and go get it before that guy with a hood over his face. See ya! Calvin: Guy with a hood over his face?!? Calvin notices a camera behind the tiger's back. The camera backs away swiftly, leading to the Dupes. Dupe 4: I can't believe they didn't see that camera 'till the end of their little conversation! Dupe 3: So we should climb up the biggest hill in the city? ???: Exactly. Now go. Scene 2: The mountain Calvin: Ugh... Are we there yet? Hobbes: Remember, it's like when you have to get up the mountain to go back down using the wagon. Calvin: So that's why you brought the wagon? Hobbes: Yep. Calvin's Mom: Calvin, where are you going? Calvin: The biggest mountain in the city, why? Calvin's Dad: We're going there too. Calvin: Are you kidding? You didn't tell me! (cuts to when they get to the top) Calvin: Are we there yet? Calvin's Dad: No. Calvin: Are we there yet? Calvin's Dad: No. Calvin: Are we there yet? Calvin's Dad: No. Calvin: Are we there yet? Calvin's Dad: No. Calvin: Are we there yet? Calvin's Dad: N- Hobbes: YES! LOOK! THE POTION! (The dupes come across the other side.) ???: GET THAT POTION NOW! Dupes: YES SIR! (They do so.) Calvin: NO! Calvin's Mom: Calvin, no need to shout. Why are you shouting anyway? Calvin's Dad: We're only going up the biggest Moutain becuase you suddenly want to build character. Am I right? Calvin: NO! A guy wants to grab a potion from- Calvin's Dad: Oh. Well, Have fun. (walks away) ???: I must take your tiger friend away. GET THE TIGER! (the dupes do so) ???: And if you escape, I'll start to shoot. Alright? Hobbes: Yes sir. (Commercial Break) Scene 3: The money Calvin: Sigh... what do I do without Hobbes? (He eyes a picture hanging from his wall where he noticed part of it looks unfamiliar. He touches it, and a secret passage opens.) Calvin: Wow! I don't belive this! (Hobbes comes in the door.) Hobbes: Hey! I run away when he wasn't looki- OH MY GOSH. Calvin: There's several crates here! Come down and take a look! Hobbes: What's in 'em? Calvin: Dunno, there's gotta be a handle somewhere. (Hobbes rips the crates open, revealing it to be...) Both: MONEY! Calvin's Dad: *walks in* DID I JUST HEAR MONEY? Calvin: We are going to be rich. Magic Tiger: You do realize we have to use that for the quest, right? All(Except Magic Tiger): WHAT? Calvin's Dad: So we just got this to build charecther, Eh? Calvin: Oh jeez. Thanks dad. Calvin's Mom: *walks in* I thought I heard screaming, what's happening? Calvin's Dad: Come on, Gang, we're going outside to figure this out. Scene 4: Susie (Calvin finds Susie) Calvin: Hey Susie! Susie: Hey Calvin. Calvin: Hey want to help me on a quest? We have to find the potion for my tiger to be real... Susie: Of course not! You realize how your quests are stupid? I can't believe- Dupes: *flips Susie's skirt* Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Susie: *covers skirt* That's it. I'm coming with you. Mr. Bun: Do I come too? Susie: I guess so. Calvin: NO! Hobbes: Why don't we go to the libary to figure this out? Calvin: Well, okay. Scene 5: The Library (they find a book on Chagrin Falls.) Calvin: Let's see... "One of the first houses in Ohio was 6653 Cherry Picker Road, where it was built in 1886, home to one of the three most deadliest murders in the 70's named Robert Anderson. However, he was caught and the house was sold to someone else in 1988. (A different) Robert, the person who owned the house before so and so, had stolen what people had belived as the map to the last tomb in Egypt, which led to the richest king ever." Hobbes: I'm scared now! Calvin's Dad: That so silly. A tomb in Ohio? Hobbes: Keep going. Calvin: "Legends say that the tomb is buried under 209 S Wakegaun Street in Glenview, Illinois (our house). Then, in 2005, a man named Samuel Robinson, found the tomb underneath the house. He strangely died later. Legends say that the figure is known as the Fearsome King DarkKid Calvinalter Richardo the III, (aka Dark Clavin) son of Felopeus, God of the Underworld, Son of Richardo, God of Death, Son of Belchipeios, God of Darkness, Son of Lucifer, The God of evil." Mr. Bun: Hearing that makes me quiver! *shivers* Susie: Oh hush up! We're with who might be this 'Dark Calvin'. Mr. Bun: Why are we here again? Susie: I want to find out the secrets of the money. By the way, he told us we've join their side and now we stole the money! Mr. Bun: But why?!? Susie: REVENGE, THAT'S WHAT! Hobbes: Tell me more! Calvin: He would want revenge on those who lived near the house. He would take the girl who has the money and would kill the youngest kid living in the house. The only way to destroy his soul forever, is to get a special potion on the top of the Willis Tower in Chicago before he does. Magical Tiger: And that potion is what I want you to have. Calvin: Is it the only one? Magical Tiger: ...but I do have a couple emergancy ones. Actually, I have lots. Calvin: Great! Let's go and drink them! Scene 6: Magical Tiger's Lab (Calvin approaches the drinks and drinks them all. After he looks really full.) Magical Tiger: Wait a minute! You have to use this responsibly! When you drink all the potions, make sure you look at Hobbes or else-- (poof, a store selling spaceships appears.) Hobbes: Why did you wish for a store called 'Bob's Starships' instead of-- (he turns into a stuffed tiger before he finishes his sentence) Calvin: Hobbes?!?!! Oh no! (poof, Stupendous Man, Spiff, and Tracer Bullet appear out of nowhere) Spiff: Woah! It's good that there is a spaceship store right there, because our hero was transported in some random place in the universe by the mangy Zook king, and loses his spaceship with it! Magical Tiger: I'll get the reverse potion! That should help! (Magical Tiger took finds out that he's fresh out of them.) Magical Tiger: Oh no! That's the thing that Dark Calvin took! Calvin: Dude, just make another potion. Stupendous Man: So they stole your potions, eh? Well, Stupendous Man is here to SAVE THE DAY! (flies off) Magical Tiger: It took me YEARS TO MAKE! We have no choise but to kill Dark Calvin! (Sees the store that the created, and then he coughs up a dinosaur) Calvin: WOAH! But anyway, why don't we go into the ship department? Tracer Bullet: We have a case to solve... (Five people go in. The dinosaur stays outside, guarding stuffed Hobbes.) Scene 7: Bob's Starships (bell rings when they walk in the door) Bob: Hello, and welcome to Bob's Ships. How may I help you? Calvin: What's the cheapest spaceship you've got? Bob: To be serious, that red one over there. It's $200. Spiff: Hey, that's mine! Calvin: The tag says, "$2". Bob: ...I'm gonna go back to kinder, I just know it.... Calvin: I took Hobbes' and my wallet. Here. Bob: *sigh* You're welcome... (they take it outside and blasts off with it.) Dinosaur: (sleeping agaistt the store) Zzz... Calvin: Okay, let's make a break for it. Spiff: Why can't we take the dinosaur?!? Calvin: He's too big to fit in the ship. Spiff: Anybody got any duct tape? (They leave the dinosuar behind. A shadow tops on the dinosaur.) Dark Calvin: (voice only) He'll be perfect... Scene 8: Spiff's (new) ship (Calvin and stuffed Hobbes are playing go fish) Calvin: *sigh* Got any threes? Hobbes: ... Calvin: I can't do anything with Hobbes now! Spiff: ZOUNDS! Another ship must be shooting at us! Calvin: Dark Calvin! He got a ship too! Magical Tiger: He must be full of imagination power! Calvin: LIGHT SPEEEEEEEEEEEED! Spiff: You've been watching too much sci-fi... This was supposed to be worth two hundred dollars! That's pretty cheap for a spaceship! Tracer: I'm staying quiet because I like mystery, not sci-fi. (Stupendous Man sees them) Stupendous Man: Oh hi! (He splats right on Dark Calvin's ship) Dark Calvin: NOOOOO! (gets a parachute) Calvin: Hooray! (They land towards were Dark Calvin landed) Calvin: Woah! He has a factory and everything! Magical Tiger: *notices she has the money* Oh no! Mayday! I'll take this! *grabs the money from Susie* Susie: I wonder why he brought it from me... (cage falls on Calvin) Calvin: Huh? Dark Calvin: Okay, don't bribe me on getting out of that cage. Mr. Bun, you go reload the cannons. Mr. Bun: YES SIR! Mr. Spittle: Alright, if we can put this potion in this eyedropper. One wrong place and all will... Ginger: Dad, what are you doing? Mr. Spittle: Um, nothing, dear. Ginger: *pointing to Hobbes* Is that a stuffed tiger? Mr. Spittle: Yes, Ginger. I'm putting him back to life. Ginger: Oh good. I made this for the guests. It's strawberry shortcake. They will arrive soon. Mr. Spittle: Good. *put potion on Hobbes* (a strong wind comes out of the potion) Ginger: *covers he skirt and coughs* *sees Hobbes* Mr. Spittle: It's reborn! A miracle! Hobbes: Where am I? Oh yeah! Calvin! *runs off* Scene 9: Meeting Ginger Susie: *notices something rainbowy on her skirt* Um, what's that? Magical Tiger: Dream Liquid. Calvin: Ugh. That's gross. Can you stop telling us what we don't want is? Magical Tiger: Okay. (an alarm beeps while red lights go on) Spiff: There's something wrong! Magical Tiger: What? Spiff: System Error! Monitor: SYSTEM ERROR! SYSTEM ERROR! Mr. Bun: I'll fix it! *tries to see what is wrong* (Bits of code comes onto the monitor) Mr. Bun: OMG! Guys, there is a virus! It's unbreakable! Calvin's Dad: Let me try. *fixes it* (The ship bounces onto the factory surface near the entrance. Suddenly, it becomes fixed. A short escolator appears on the side. Everyone gets off the spaceship.) Calvin: Hobbes! *runs to Hobbes* I'm so glad to see you! Hobbes: I went looking for you! Magical Tiger: Ok, we will split into groups, Calvin, Hobbes, Me, Susie and Mr. Bun will all go to the right wing, the rest go to the left. (When walking they had found Ginger) Calvin: Aw man, I feel like I'm in Smooch City! Hobbes: Who are you? Ginger: I am Ginger. Mr. Spittle's daughter. Calvin: Maybe not. Magical Tiger: Calvin, stop trying to be funny. We will split into groups. Susie, Mr.Bun and I will go straight, Calvin, Hobbes, you will go right again with Ginger. Let's move it! You too Ginger. Ginger: What? Excuse me.... (Later) Ginger: So why are you here? Hobbes: Trying to stop Dark Calvin! Ginger: This is not Dark Calvin's base. You know that right? Calvin: Wait, you mean... (Dupes come out of nowhere and flip Ginger's skirt.) Dupe 4: Nice one! Dupe 6: Did you see her underwear? Dupe 3: Yes. It had flowers on it too! Ginger: Whenever we meet, they always do that. I get used to it. Calvin: What... (Suddenly the red lights and the alarm go on. A voice, a electric woman's voice, is saying "INTRUDER ALERT! PLEASE EXIT AWAY FROM THE INTRUDER AND GO TO YOUR LABS FOR SAFETY" all over and over again. Just then, 14 guards run into the hall and circle around Calvin.) Ginger: W-Wh-What is going on? (The point their spears at Calvin, looking like they plan to kill him. A guard steps up and picks up Calvin.) (Commercial Break) Scene 10: Calvin's Diary (Calvin is taken prisoner by a guard. The guard is holding a spear and they walking down stone stairs to get Calvin in a prison cell.) Calvin: Where are you taking me? Guard: Sorry, kid, but I have to put you in a cell. It's my master's orders. (Calvin goes in the cell, looking disappointed. Guard shuts the gate, feeling guilt. He walks away. A few seconds later, Calvin takes a small book out of his pocket. He takes out a pencil and begins writing.) Calvin: (writing, his voice is reading what he was writing) Day 1: Very sad, what I was expecting if I was in a real cell. Maybe it won't be too bad. (Calvin looks at a small paper on the wall. It is a schedule. He motices the every Thursday they get tortured to death. He gasps.) Voice: Hey! Calvin: AAAH! You startled me! Voice: You're new here, aren't you? Calvin: Who are you? Voice: My name is Avery. I was in here for messing with the leaders drinks. What are you in here for? Calvin: Long story. Do you know what day it is? Avery: Wednesday. Why? Calvin: Oh no... Scene 11: The next day (A robot comes down the stairs, unlocks a key with Calvin's and Avery's cage, and grabs them from the necks of their shirts.) Robot: TORTURE DAY. TORTURE DAY. TORTURE DAY. TORTURE DAY. Avery: So that's what you look like! (The robot throws them in a room.) Robot: 180 SECONDS UNTIL BLAST OFF INTO SUN. (The robot turns his head and walks away. He repeats saying "TORTURE DAY.") Calvin: Oh no! Let's see.. anything in my pockets? Avery: Your pockets? What could possibly save us that could fit in you pockets? (Calvin takes his transmogriferr gun out of his pocket.) Calvin: This. (He turns the robot into a chicken, turns himself into a tiger and rips through the buckles that he and Avery have, and leaps out of the rocket.) Robot: (now a chicken) Cluck! Buck-Buck! Calvin: Get on my back! (Avery jumps on to his back) Avery: I have no idea what just happened. (Calvin runs in a large hallway, heading for the entrance. A guard (who is a dupe) is near the door.) Guard: HALT! (Calvin smacks into the guard and Calvin runs away) Guard: I'm gonna get fired, that's for sure. Calvin: HAH! We're free! (Calvin turns back into "mild-mannered" Calvin. He forgets that Avery is still on his back.) Calvin: OOF! (meanwhile) Magical Tiger: Where the heck is Calvin? (Calvin and Avery smack into Hobbes.) Magical Tiger: Oh there you are. Who's this? Calvin: That's Avery, my new friend. But we have to stop Dark Calvin! (they run off) Scene 11: Mr. Bun's computer (Mr. Bun is working on a computer. Susie and Dark Calvin are watching him.) Susie: Is that data done, Mr. Bun? Because Dark Calvin needs them in five minutes. Mr. Bun: Yep. (A microchip prints out of Mr. Bun's computer.) Susie: Okay. Here you go, Mr. Darky. (She hands the chip to Dark Calvin) Dark Calvin: With just this chip, and with that fake version of me out of the way... (holds it up in the air) I can have the wored in complete darkness! Susie: So... do plan XY. Mr. Bun: XY? Susie: (whispering) That's our plan's code name. Mr. Bun: Ooh. Top secret. Susie: Wait... (Looks at a window) I see Calvin, Hobbes, and some other girl! Dark Calvin: WHAT?!?!? CALVIN ESCAPED?! FIND ANOTHER PORTABLE CAGE! Mr. Bun: Yes, sir! (Runs off) Heh. I love to say that.♙ (He throws an object at Calvin, but it actually hit Magical Tiger) Magical Tiger: OW! Tracer: Ooh, I'm dying for a case. Who threw that thing at Magical Tiger? (the object turns into a cage, trapping Magical Tiger) Tracer: ...that turns into a cage? Spiff: ZOUNDS! (Spiff tries to open it, but it does'nt budge, so he shoots lasers) Spiff: Set it on "well-done" and we're ready to go! Tracer: That might work! (another cage barely misses them, thanks to Calvin, who tackled all of them) Calvin: KEEP RUNNING! (They do so) Mr. Bun: I caught the tiger! Susie: Good... Just leave him there. (the robot that is now a chicken comes out of nowhere) Magical Tiger: Hey, What's a chicken supposed to be doing in the middle of nowhere? Robot(that will now be called Chicken): Buck-buuuuuuck! Magical Tiger: Hmm... I would've gotten out of here easily if Dark Calvin never stole my magic... Hobbes: Oof! Magical Tiger: Oh there you are. Who's this? Calvin: That's Avery, my new friend. But we have to stop Dark Calvin! (they run off) Scene 13: Plan XY The gang run, and found Mr. Spittle in the hallway on his knees.) Mr. Spittle: Thank goodness! You have to help me! Magical Tiger: With what? Mr. Spittle: Just go to my lab! I'll show you! (all go to Mr. Spittle's lab) Mr. Bun: Whoa. Your computer is busted. I am a master at computers. I can do this. (Mr. Bun looks at the computer) Mr. Bun: Gazoinks! It is the code of plan XY! Calvin's Mom: Plan XY?!!! Why don't you detach the code? Mr. Bun: I can, but not that fast, it's going to self destruct in 10 seconds! Hobbes: You- you- You could just raise the self destruct time! Mr. Bun: Yes, right. (The destruct time turns from 10 seconds to 3.) (Computer explodes) (Dark Calvin runs out from the screen, with Susie and Mr. Bun) Scene 14: Robot Chase Susie: They're getting away! Use the spare robot! Mr. Bun: But we've got hundreds! Susie: Those are supposed to be for plan XY! Mr. Bun: Ohh... Calvin: Did you hear that? Avery: What's plan XY? Tracer: Sounds like a case to me. Calvin: No, the ROBOT! Avery: Oh. (The robot grabs Calvin and shoots a laser at Avery, but Spiff shoots a laser at the robot) Avery: AH! (ducks) Spiff: It wasn't the right temperature, but at least it worked! (After 4 seconds of silence) Robot: Self-destruct launching in five... four... Calvin: RUN! Robot: Three... Two... One... Zero... (The robot explodes and they get out of the way just in time) Calvin: There! Now me and Spiff will sneak into the room that Susie and Mr. Bun are in and see if he can hack the computer. Avery will try to get Magical Tiger out of his cage, and Tracer will damage the factory using the ship. Any questions? Avery: I have a que- Calvin: OKAY! Let's get going! Scene 15: Destroying the factory (Avery walks up to the cage) Avery: Umm.... Magical Tiger: Um... Hello! There's a key right there. All you need to do is to turn the lock with it! Avery: Oh. (does so) Magical Tiger: Great. I'm free! Now have a chicken. (Hold out his hands, revealing in them a chicken) Avery: Ooh, cute. I'll call him Clarence! "Clarence": Buck buck buck! Magical Tiger: Whatever, let's just help Tracer! He doesn't know anything about spaceships! (they run to Tracer) (Note: Everytime he says a word on the line below, he slams his head on the controls of Spiff's ship) Tracer: Can't... make... this... thing.... work! Magical Tiger: Need help? Tracer: FINALLY. Somebody who actually knows about spaceships. Magical Tiger: Now let's take this thing up in the air! (The ship goes up, and then shoot lasers at the factory) Scene 15: Demolished! Susie: Oh no! The factory is getting damaged! Computer: Shutting down... (Windows Vista shut down noise) Mr. Bun: THE HECK? Susie: The computer couldn't be damaged by the factory, so someone is messing with the computer! Dark Calvin: But who? Susie: It's Calvin. Dark Calvin: I know. (Dark Calvin walks into the computer control area.) Dark Calvin: Wait a minute, you're not Calvin. (Dark Calvin sees the chicken running around like crazy.) Dark Calvin: What the heck?!? Susie: He hit the main reactor! Mr. Bun: Get the ecape pod, and Dark Calvin, get the formula and the microchip! WE'RE GOING DOOOOWN! (Dark Calvin grabs Magical Tiger's potion but forgets the microchip. Susie, Mr. Bun and Dark Calvin get in the escape pod just in time. Spiff runs out to the front door and them and Avery, Tracer, and Magical Tiger get in the ship. The factory explodes, along with the microchip.) Susie: Oh no, Dark Calvin forgot the microchip! Mr. Bun: Well, let's just work with our backup plan, Plan XY-B. And if that doesn't work, plan XY-C. Susie: You have to have the formula for plan XY-C though. Mr. Bun: We have that. Susie: Perfect. I even grabbed the bomb to blow up the world before we left. Scene 16: Questions Tracer: Hey Spiffy, where's Calvin? Spiff: ZOUNDS! I left Calvin somewhere! Tracer: It seems like he's running to go to the jungle Avery: Why?! Magical Tiger: '''Look. (they see an even bigger factory that says XY-B, where Dark Calvin's escape pod is going. Tracer: So he was going in the jungle maybe becuase we were going the wrong way? Avery: The question is, how is Calvin gonna survive? There's no way he can! Tracer: Easy. We can pick him up. Spiff: Not exactly. I don't want for this spaceship to smack into a tree. One hit, and this cheap baby doesn't work again. Tracer: Oh. (short pause) Avery: What does XY-B mean? Spiff: I think it's a code name for Dark Calvin's plan. Avery: ...and what exactly is his plan? Spiff: Well, luckily, I hear him, even with this glass, using a part of this ship. I recorded what Dark Calvin was saying so that we know. Here, listen. (pushes a button) Susie(on recording): Perfect. I even grabbed the bomb to blow up the world before we left. Magical Tiger, Avery, and Tracer: *gasp* Spiff:..I know. Magical Tiger: Wait, if they destroy the world, won't they die? Spiff: They probably have an escape pod. Avery: Ugh.. What is it with destroying the world for some people? Scene 17: The return of Hobbes? (Calvin is in a cave. He lights a match.) Calvin: Good thing I brought matches! (He sees a shadowy figure.) Calvin: Umm... Hi.... ???: I'm Hobbes! Calvin: Hobbes?! But... you're a stuffed tiger in Spiff's ship right now! Hobbes? : Dark Calvin gave up! He turned me back into a tiger! Calvin: .... (There is a pause.) Calvin: Okay! Hobbes? : Anyway, can I see your gun for a second? Calvin: Um.. Okay? (He hands it to him) Calvin: Gosh, I can't see you at all. Let me shine my match at- Hobbes? : No, no! That's fine! We tigers- (The light shines on this so-called "Hobbes'" face, actually revealing it to be Dark Calvin) Dark Calvin: (laughs evilly) That was too easy! (runs off) (a cage falls on Calvin. It has a bomb in it (that is not the bomb that Dark Calvin is going to destroy the world with)) Bomb: 60 seconds until blow up. 59.. 58.. Calvin: Heh! These idiots left the key outside the door! Like I say, "Be prepared!"! (Calvin find a twig, scoops it up with the stick, and unlocks the cage) Calvin: Now that was too easy! But where am I? Doh, I should've gone with Spiff...what do I do? Bomb: Thirty-seven... Thirty-six... Calvin: Uh-oh.. Scene 18: Hope Spiff: Well folks, the- the radar is showing a sudden large mass of heat, so it's probably certain that Calvin's down for good. Avery: What?! Magical Tiger: Don't say that, I think we still got hope. Avery: Hope for what?!? There's no way he could of possibly survived. Magical Tiger: Well, if you think that he's gone, look out the window. (Avery does so and sees Calvin.) Tracer: CALVIN'S ALIVE! Spiff: ZOUNDS, IT'S A MIRACLE! (Spiff's ship lands and picks up Calvin. Everyone cheers.) Spiff: Sorry, but WE GOTTA GO! I recorded this. (presses the same button) Dark Calvin: (on recording) Susie planted the bomb already. Mr. Bun: (on recording) Awww! Computer: (on recording) Plan XY-B starting in 5 hours. Dark Calvin: (on recording) Excellent. (Spiff drives the ship to Dark Calvin's new building. 3 minutes later, they are there.) Scene 19: The (new) factory (At the entrance, they come across a tall door. They open it, revealing a large hallway with statues of Calvin. They walk down it.) Avery: Oooh, this place is fancy! (Dark Calvin, Susie, and Mr. Bun run down the stairs.) Dark Calvin: Oh, so that was you! Time to show you my- (Calvin grabs him by the throat, and finds his transmogrifier gun in his pocket.) Calvin: Ah-ha! Magical Tiger: I see the escape pod they're going into! Calvin: It looks like that escape pod is a one-seater. Susie: WHAT?!? Dark Calvin: Ah, you really thought a pathetic 6-year old and a rabbit could really help me? HAHAHAHAHA! See ya, suckers! Calvin: Let's get him! (Dark Calvin punches Calvin, runs to the escape pod and flies off) Calvin: Ow... he punches really hard! Magical Tiger: That's the power of the darkness inside him. Susie: I'm... gonna.. kill... him..... Computer: Plan XY-B starting in 30 minutes. Susie: Oh no! C'mon, we still have the hole that a robot drilled to put the bomb in! Maybe we can defuse it! Grab some parachutes and off we go! Avery: Um.. I have a fear of heights... Susie: Whatever! (Kicks Avery into the hole) (They each grab a parachute and fall into the hole.) Scene 20: Defender of Freedom Avery: (screaming and covering her eyes) Calvin: Ugh... Susie: We're reaching the center! Pull your parachutes! (They do so. Avery opens her eyes and notices that she can see the ground, so she pulls the cord last, just in time.) Calvin: Okay, let's use my swiss army knife. (There is a red cord, a blue cord, and a green cord. Calvin cuts the blue one. Nothing happens.) Calvin: Er... Computer: 10 seconds until plan XY-B. Starting final countdown. Nine... Eight... (Calvin cuts the green one. Nothing happens.) Computer: Seven... Calvin: Um... Computer: Six... Calvin: Then it's the red one! Computer: Five... (Calvin cuts the red one.) Calvin: There. Computer: Four... Calvin: WHAT? Computer: Three... (A blur appears, grabs the bomb and throws it in the air. It comes down, revealing it to be...) Calvin: STUPENOUS MAN? Stupendous Man: At your service! Calvin: But thought you went splat into Dark Calvin's ship and died! Stupendous Man: Died? Psshh! That was just a minor injury! Avery: ...who are you? Stupendous Man: Why, innocent child, I am Stupendous Man, the masked man of might! Avery: Okay? (After, a ray of light picks up Hobbes. Cut to Dark Calvin's escape pod, where it reveals that he it pulling him into is escape pod.) Hobbes: (muffled by the escape pod, looking angry. He transforms into Stuffed Hobbes) Scene 21: Evil Hobbes (Dark Calvin is seen in the transparent cylinder-like escape pod. He is sitting on a black bar stool.) Dark Calvin: And now... my last creation using '''this '''potion! (he holds up Magical Tiger's potion.) Dark Calvin: Since I now have Calvin's "tiger friend"... I have turned him so that he will turn out as a no-good, murdering menace! (he holds up Stuffed Hobbes.) Hobbes: ... Now to add the formula... (Dark Calvin carefully pours the "formula" (Magical Tiger's potion) on Hobbes. He turns into a black tiger. (the bomb crashes through the escape pod and whacks Hobbes out of the pod) Hobbes: I am read- AHHHH! I'M NOT READY!!!! Computer: Two... Dark Calvin: Two? Who said that? Computer: One... Dark Calvin: Is that you, my creation? Computer: Zero! Dark Calvin: Where are y- (The bomb explodes. Everybody holds on tight together. There is a strong wind from the bomb's explosion. Dark Calvin dies.) Scene 22: The End? Everyone(excluding Dark Hobbes): Hooray! Susie: Well, he's dead, and that all that matters, so let's all go home now, okay? Mr. Bun: I agree. What about you, Calvin? Calvin: NO! I need to find Hobbes! Stupendous Man, fly us up there! Susie: Whatever. Let's go, Mr. Bun. Mr. Bun: Let's have a big snack at home! Stupendous Man: Why of course, mild-mannered me! (Stupendous Man, scoops Magical Tiger, Avery, Spiff, Tracer, and Calvin up and takes them back to Dark Calvin's castle.) Avery: (screams) (Dark Hobbes, being silhouetted, lands on a ledge above them.) Dark Hobbes: Your death is near, Calvin... all I need is to turn the machine on and destroy his imagination. (The dinosaur stomps up to Dark Hobbes) Dinosaur: ROAR!!!! Calvin: Uh-oh... (Stupendous Man tries to attack the dinosaur, but the dinosaur raps him up in his tail and throws him at the above cliff. Stupendous Man freezes him with his ice breath.) Calvin: I never knew you could do that! Stupendous Man: Why, MMM, I can do anything! Now, let's get that mischievous mortal! (flies off to Dark Calvin) Scene 23: The Start of the Fight Spiff: At least take me with you. Tracer: What about me?! I haven't done anything yet! Stupendous Man: Oh, fine. (he scoops everyone up and flies towards Dark Calvin's castle, where Dark Hobbes is.) Dark Hobbes: Ah, so you think you can defeat me? I have three times as much power as Dark Calvin! I've got the dupes too! Dupe 4: Hu! Dupe 6: Hee! Dupe 3: Hah! Avery: wegiveupbye. (runs away.) Tracer: (grabs her by the shirt) Avery: ACK! Magical Tiger: We can... with the power of IMAGINATION! C'mon, Calvin, give it what you got! Calvin: Urgh... Uuuugh.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (poof, an evil robotic Calvin known as Iron Calvin appears.) Iron Calvin: Oh, hi guys! Dark Hobbes: Good thing I brought my evil batteries! Heh heh heh! Woo woo! Iron Calvin: I will be on the dark side! Calvin: Okay? Spiff: Um... the dupes aren't not a problem. (shoots all clones with his laser beam) Avery: Oh. Calvin: Okay, here's the plan! Me, my alter egos, and Robot Hobbes will fight Robot Calvin and Dark Hobbes. Avery will get us a new ship, and- (ducks because Robot Calvin shot a missile at him) Magical Tiger will shut down this "machine", whatever it is! Scene 24: The Mysterious Cannon Avery: Gee, this hallway sure is scary- (Avery hears something small hitting the ground and screams. She looks at the object.) Avery: What is that? Is that- Calvin's transmogrifier gun?? Maybe I could.. (Avery sees a robot guard ahead. She turns into the same robot.) Robot: Halt! Where are you going? Avery: (now a robot) To the machine to do some... um... work on it! (the robot thinks for a moment) Robot: Go right ahead! (Avery finds a switch for the Imaginator, turns back to normal, and turns the switch off.) Dark Hobbes: It's time... to unleash the IMAGINATOR! (presses a button) Computer: Access denied. Dark Hobbes: What? I'll have to destroy Calvin myself then... Scene 25: Iron Calvin vs. Avery (back at Dark Calvin's castle) Iron Calvin: (flies into the building) (to the other robots) That is just Avery in disguise! ATTACK HER! (all the robots turn to Avery) Avery: Oh no... (turns into a tiger and pounces the robots) Iron Calvin: (shoots lasers at Avery but she dodges) (Avery fires Calvin's transmogrifier gun) Iron Calvin: Hah! I have bullet proof coating! (The bullet reflects back at Avery, but she dodges.) Iron Calvin: You're a pretty good dodger! Avery: Thank you... and I'll be back! (turns back into normal and runs away) Iron Calvin: Oh no you don't! (Chases her) Scene 26: The portal (Dark Hobbes's button has a switch on it for the machine, but he just noticed that) Dark Hobbes: Oh, somebody turned the switch off. That explains everything. (turns the switch back on, and a giant portal comes in from the sky and sucks in Dark Calvin's castle. Avery and Iron Calvin gets out of the castle just in time, and everyone except Iron Calvin hold on to the ground. He then gets sucked in. Five seconds later, it malfunctions and shuts off.) Dark Hobbes: It really had to last that long? (Dark Hobbes punches Calvin. Visually, it seems like Calvin is hurt really bad.) Dark Hobbes: Any last words? Calvin: Yes... dinosaur59. Dark Hobbes: Dinosaur fifty- (Dark Hobbes gets hit in the head with Calvin's time machine. Everybody except Dark Hobbes gets in and flies off.) Tracer: What's that? Calvin: I made an update to my time machine. Every time I say "dinosaur59", the time machine picks me up! It's like a password! Tracer: You... had a thingamadoodle machine? Calvin: Perhaps you're not the best person to talk to about this... Magical Tiger: At least I think it's it's clever... Scene 27: The chase Dark Hobbes: Yes, but not clever enough... (Throws a portable cage on the floor, but instead turns into a spaceship all black and blasts off, chasing them and shooting at them) Avery: He's shooting at us! (they are now flying over a lake) Magical Tiger: Good thing we're flying over water! (A laser is coming straight at them. Magical Tiger grabs everyone and does a nose dive into the water, does a flip and land right back in the box.) Calvin: Never do that again! Avery: (out of breath) Dark Hobbes: Oh no... Out of missiles! Calvin: You can't shoot us, nah-nah-na-boo-boo! Dark Hobbes: I still have my grenade launche, you know! Calvin: WHAT?! Avery: Hey, look! We have a teleportation button! (presses it and they go in a random location) Tracer: It looks like we're in Zambia right now. Spiff: So... hot... Dark Hobbes: Drat. Where did they teleport to? (takes out a GPS) Dark Hobbes: Ah-ha! They're in Texas! (teleports to Texas) Calvin: (typing on a computer) I hacked into Dark Hobbes' GPS so that the GPS thinks we're in Texas, but we're in Zambia! Tracer: (fanning himself) So.. I... noticed... is there air conditioning in here? Scene 28: Dark Calvin's master revealed! (Two figures in jetpacks get on the time machine) ???: Ha ha ha... Calvin: Who's that? ???: I am who started this. I created Dark Calvin. ???2: Hey! Calvin: Who is? ???: Your sister. (steps out of clearing, revealing to be Zoe) Calvin: Wh-- Why? Zoe: Because. G.R.O.S.S. It's a boys club only. Calvin: But that doesn't make any sense! Zoe: Now, you all have three choices: you get shot down, drown, or get burned alive. You have thirty seconds to choose. Avery: Well, um... ???2: (steps out of clearing revealing another Zoe) Hey! If you say another word again, I'll- I'll- Zoe 1: (smiles) Pickles. Zoe 2: Grrrr... (kicks her out of the ship) Calvin: ...what the heck? Zoe 2: I'M the real Zoe, and that other Zoe didn't make Dark Calvin! Calvin: Okay, okay, we trust you. Tracer: You can't trust someone that easily! Calvin: Whatever. Zoe 2(now called just Zoe): So... Why are we in a time machine with a girl, a visually hi-tech person, a guy that looks like he's from the 30's, and a tiger? Calvin: Long, loooong story. Zoe: Oh. Scene 29: The sub (Dark Hobbes teleports back) Dark Hobbes: Ah, so you're HERE! (shoots a laser at the time machine and it malfunctions) Calvin: AAAAH! (presses some buttons, and the time machine turns into a submarine and they go down. Dark Hobbes goes in and forgets his ship, plunging it into the sub) Spiff: ATTACK! (pulls out space gun and starts shooting at Dark Hobbes) (Dark Hobbes pulls out a lightsaber and start reflecting the lasers at everyone else. Everyone except Tracer and Avery dodges) Tracer and Avery: OOOOF! Calvin: TRACER! Avery! NO! (Calvin grabs Dark Hobbes' grenade launcher and fires automatically) Dark Hobbes: Ow... Calvin: Grab Tracer and Avery and get into Dark Hobbes' ship! (They do so and fly off. The grenades explode. A black screen appears, showing the text "ONE WEEK LATER". The text fades.) Scene 30: In our hearts Calvin: I'm sad about Tracer and Avery. Are they dead? Magical Tiger: Well, if they are dead, they will still be alive... in our hearts. (long pause) Zoe: Okay, passed out Tracer and Avery, we will read about... (looks out window) Hey, look! The time machine! Dark Hobbes must've got it running! And there's someone else in there too! Calvin: I see it... And it says, "Buy Freeman's- Zoe: No, not that! *gasp* They spotted us! We're dead, Calvin! They're heading toward us with jet packs! Dark Hobbes: Ah-ha! ???: Now, I was the one who created Dark Calvin. I am.. Everyone (except Tracer and Avery, because they are knocked out still, and Dark Hobbes, because he knows already): ROSALYN? Calvin: But why? Rosalyn: Because, Calvin told Charlie on the phone that he killed a kid, and now he hates me! Charlie is now working with Susie and Mr. Bun on Jupiter! Calvin: So that's why they ran off! Magical Tiger: So? What are we waiting for? Let's go to Jupiter and fight them! (Avery wakes up) Avery: Well, hi-lo there, little paaaaarsnip! Calvin: What? Avery: I wish I could fry!! Magical Tiger: The laser must have damaged a ton of her brain. Spiff: ZOUNDS! That was all my fault... *sniff* Avery: Oh no, my turkey got hypothermia! Spiff: It... It sure did.... Calvin: Okay, ready? (They go at light speed) Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Scene 29: The final battle (They land on Jupiter and see Susie, Charlie and Mr. Bun. Spiff begins shooting lasers at them) Susie: Are we being attacked? Calvin: Yep! (Susie turns around) Susie: Why, you... Mr. Bun: (notices an alien) Cool! An alien! Want to join our team? Dark Hobbes: I don't know about you, but I'm joining theirs. Mr. Bun: (to Dark Hobbes) Yay! Alien: Sissssishssishsishsishssishshsishshsih. Mr. Bun: (to the alien) I'll take that as a yes. Alien: AASHASHASHASHASHASHASHASA! (smacks Magical Tiger) (Avery starts hitting Rosalyn) Rosalyn: You're pathetic! (Calvin kicks Rosalyn and tries to grab Dark Hobbes, but Rosalyn tosses Calvin off of her.) Rosalyn: Dark Hobbes, Now! Calvin: Okay, it's over, Dark Hobbes. (Calvin strains his mind so hard that he imagines he has a laser coming out of his forehead) Dark Hobbes: Oh, really? (Shoots out a laser beam and the lasers collide. Dark Hobbes' laser comes so close to Calvin, but then Calvin focuses so hard that his laser destroys Dark Hobbes' laser, destroying his dark power. He explodes, and after the explosion, regular Hobbes is seen) Hobbes: *cough* Calvin: HOBBES!!!!!!! (hugs him) Hobbes: Easy, buddy. Calvin: Well, let's go home. (Everyone hops in the walk into the sunset, and the text "The End" comes up into the sky.) Post-Credits Scene (The song "Uptown Funk" plays during the credits. The credits show some famous artwork in the comics, but in neon. After some of the credits the camera zooms out to show Calvin and Hobbes sitting with popcorn and sodas.) Calvin: Well, that was a good movie. Hobbes: Good indeed. Hey, is there going to be a sequel? Calvin: Yeah, 4 in fact. One of them is a movie to wrap it all up, but we are going spend more time on the cartoon with adding more characters for the next movies. Hobbes: So what happened to the other guys? Calvin: Avery and the magical tiger are doing some sort of magic business to repair Avery's brain, Susie and Mr Bun and us went back to our normal, and as my alter egos, they're back in their homes in my head. Hobbes: What about the duplicates? Calvin: Don't worry, they are where the belong. Spiff killed them, but I revived them. Hobbes: With what? Calvin: We're not supposed to talk about that right now... (Cut to outside Calvin's house the dupes are worms again) Dupe 3: Welp, we're back here again. Dupe 2: Yeah, but soon in the TV series we will come back, with a vengeance.... (Avery pops up on the right side) Avery: HEY KID, WANNA TURTLE? (The logo appears. Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts